


Just the Beginning (Full Moon Ficlet #397 - Prediction)

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crystals, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek gets stood up at the renaissance fair by Erica and Boyd. A familiar face finds him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #397: Prediction





	Just the Beginning (Full Moon Ficlet #397 - Prediction)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> I had no idea where I was going with this fic when I started it and I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the awesome beta and for understanding when I miss words.
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and doing alright. Big love to you all!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek stood at the edge of the fairgrounds, eyes tracing over the various tents set up and the people in renaissance costumes mixed in with those in modern-day garb. He knew it was a mistake to agree to meet Boyd and Erica here after his classes were done for the week, but he hadn’t seen his friends in almost a month between his senior dissertation and the classes he TA’d for. He was amazed he was still standing by that point but he’d had too many cups of coffee to get him through the day in order to come here and be surrounded by people.

He checked his phone again to see if there were any updates from Boyd and Erica but the notification screen was empty except for one from YouTube letting him know that one of the few channels he was subscribed to was updated. His thumb hovered over the notification before swiping over it and leaning against the post in the parking lot to watch the video.

The video was a mix of ASMR, spirituality, and predictions. Derek had stumbled onto the channel one day when he was having trouble sleeping and googled ASMR having heard it helps people fall asleep. A female hand dug through a crystal bowl filled with scraps of paper and crystals, the noise starting the tingles up Derek’s arms.

He waited as the chosen pieces of paper and crystals were laid out in pairs and then following the instructions he paused the video and closed his eyes, picturing the stones and choosing the one that called to him. He’d felt a bit silly the first time he’d done it but the message that had gone along with the stone he’d picked had hit home perfectly for exactly what was keeping him up that night, so he’d subscribed to the channel and every Friday went through this same process when the channel updated.

The messages weren’t always as relatable as that first one but he could usually find something to draw comfort from or to apply to his life in some way or another. His mind focused on the frozen image of a rainbow moonstone. Glancing around again to see if there was any sign of his friends, he unpaused the videos to listen to the messages. He only gave half an ear to the first few messages and tuned in when the moonstone was moved and the slip of paper unfolded and displayed.

He snorted when he saw the word “Love” in loopy writing in the center of the page. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the word in other videos, but the first time he’d chosen that particular message. He listened to the peaceful, lightly accented voice talk about not closing himself off to love because it was out there and that he would find it when and where he least expected it if he hadn’t already. 

The video ended shortly afterward and Derek frowned down at his phone, disappointed in the message. It would’ve been nice to find out that he was going to meet the love of his life, something he’d stopped hoping for after a string of really bad relationships but that wasn’t how the message had sounded. He knew he was closed off, but no one really blamed him, they understood. Then again, his mom always told him that you never won a race you never started so maybe he should give it a try.

He started to text Boyd when he got a message from Erica saying they weren’t going to make it and they were sorry for standing him up. Groaning, Derek slid his phone into his pocket and turned to head back to his car, freezing when he heard someone call his name. Turning around slowly, he squinted at the people behind him trying to find anyone that he recognized. Thinking he’d imagined the sound, he started to turn away when someone dressed as a peasant waved their arms over their head.

“Dude!” they shouted and Derek chuckled, finally identifying the person who called him.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’,” he said when Stiles reached his side, wide grin on his face and amber eyes sparkling. 

Derek hadn’t seen Stiles in a few years, not since the younger man had gone away to college. The two of them had been friends since they were kids, their families close but as those things happen, they got older and the five year age difference between them became massive. Without thinking, his body acting on its own, he pulled Stiles into a hug. 

Stiles hugged like he’d always done everything with strength and enthusiasm and Derek’s laughter grew louder when he managed to pick him a couple of inches off the ground before grunting and letting him fall. When the hug broke, Derek kept a hand on Stiles’ bicep, something warm running through him at the strength he felt underneath his fingers.

They stood there grinning at each other and Derek’s chest ached with affection and as he studied Stiles, noting the differences between the boy he remembered the man standing in front of him, he thought he felt something crack and his heart started beating faster and harder. Swallowing, he thought back to the words in the video.  _ “If you haven’t already found it.” _

“I missed you, dude,” Stiles said when the silence had stretched on too long. “You leaving?” He pouted as he asked.

Derek’s grin grew soft and warm as he shook his head and moved to wrap an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and guide him back into the festival. “Nah, I just got here.” He squeezed him in a one-armed hug. “So, tell me what you’ve been up to?”

It was a simple question but enough to set Stiles off into an excited ramble about everything Derek had missed over the past few years as they walked through the festival. The feeling in Derek’s chest grew the more time they spent together and by the time the festival was closing and Derek walked Stiles to his car, he couldn’t help but lean over and press a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

“What was that for?” Stiles asked, the smile on his face growing impossibly wider. Derek shrugged and ducked his head, wishing the burning in his ears didn’t mean they were bright red and that Stiles would know he was embarrassed. “You’re still cute.”

“Me? What about you?”

“What about me?” Stiles teased and Derek poked him in the side, glad to find he was still ticklish. They wrestled for a few minutes before a honk from a nearby car startled them out of their own little world. “Guess I should get going.” He frowned. “It was really good seeing you.”

“How long are you back in town for?” Derek asked, hoping he’d get to see Stiles again before he headed back to school.

“Unknown,” Stiles replied. “I transferred to UC Berkeley and will be commuting to my classes. I’m back home with my dad until I can find a place I can afford. You?”

“Same. UC Berkeley, I mean.” They both nodded and looked everywhere but at each other. “So, can I see you again?”

Stiles’ eyes snapped to his as he studied him. “See me, see me?” he asked.

“Depends what you mean by that,” Derek said. 

“Are you asking me on a date? ‘Cause I got some pretty serious date-like vibes today and I’ve always had a crush on you, so if it’s not a date just tell me now so I can prepare myself to deny my feelings like I did when I was -”

Derek’s brain shut off at “had a crush” and he moved forward pressing his lips to Stiles’ lips, cutting off the rambling. It took less than a second for Stiles to kiss back and Derek enjoyed the whimper he gave when the kiss ended. “Definitely a date.” He glanced around and then down at his phone. “In fact, do you want to meet at the diner for dinner?”

Grinning and nodding rapidly, Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips and climbed into his Jeep laughing at the stunned look on Derek’s face. “The sooner we start the date, the sooner we can end it.”

Derek frowned, his head spinning from the whiplash that Stiles’ words were putting him through. Did he want to date Derek or didn’t he? “Well, if you just want it to end, why don’t we forget it?” Derek turned to head towards his own vehicle, stopping when Stiles whistled sharply behind him.

“The sooner the date ends, the sooner we can get back to the kissing,” Stiles said, smirking when Derek gaped. “And I really would like to get back to the kissing.”

Derek laughed loud, his stomach shaking and the last bit of wall around his heart shattered and fell away as he winked at Stiles. “Oh, Stiles, kissing is just the beginning.” He laughed as he hurried to his car, Stiles sputtering in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
